otherworlddatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Planets
*Planets and celestial bodies, which can sustain life. ''' '''Albran - A forest planet, inhabited by carniverous siren trees and reptilian creatures. Alg'nal - An asteroid inhabited by the cave-dwelling Stone-People. Aldahh - A forest planet terrorized by Jon Gregg and his robots. Malma is a human resistance leader, with her man, Grata. The Alpha Centauri System The closest star system to earth, only 4.5 light years away. *Armun - The central hub-planet of the Alpha Centauri system, inhabited by aggressive beings. Variable Man by Philip K. Dick *Mayron - One of the giant planets of Alpha Centauri system, inhabited by humanoids with much greater strength than earth men. Brown of the Rocket Rangers: The Strong Man of Mayron *New Earth - An Earth-like planet orbiting Alpha Centauri. Adventures #10 *Tara - A planet in the Alpha Centuri system colonized by humans. The land masses are covered in jungles and are seperated by two great oceans, Alpha and Omega. The seas are blue-gree, with white sandy beeaches. The planet is inhabited by trees hundreds of feet high and up to a thousand feet wide, dinosaurs, reptiles, giant ants and blue caveman. The planet has one natural satellite called Junior which is only 15 miles in diameter. Corbett, Space Cadet: Danger in Deep Space *Torino - An extremely hot planet, mostly covered in magma. It has a gaseous sulfur atmosphere. It's inhabitants are bipedal, but have long, continuous tentacles for limbs. They travel across the planet in aircraft. They are hostile and their leader is Klee. Planet Man Almuric - A planet inhabited by human tribes in fortified towns, ape-like humanoids, winged Yaga demons, and other creatures. There are towns named Khor and Koth and there is a dark citadel called Ugg. E. Howard Amazonia - A planet inhabited by warrior women who hate men. Comics #21 Antaclea - A planet with heavy gravity, inhabited by friendly, strong and technologically advanced humanoids. Comics #46 Antar (wandering planetoid) - A movable planetoid with a cold, dead surface, which is inhabited by green ant-like humanoids with telepathic powers. They live in huge sub-surface caverns and tunnels, where they have built large and technologically advanced cities. After their sun burned out, they traveled the galaxy looking for a new sun to warm the surface of their planet, so they could rebuild it. They consider themselves generous and freedom loving people, thought they are not above destroying other planets, if their people are threatened. Comics #3 Anthenia - A planet inhabited by humans with an aggressive slave-trading society that models its architecture and clothing on Greco-Roman designs. Citizens wear togas and the military wears Greco-Roman looking armor. Angel: The Gladiators Anvhar - A distant planet with harsh winters and plant life that grows quickly and powerfully in the spring. It was settled by fur hunters and researchers. It's society is now based on playing games. of the Damned by Harry Harrison Aqua - A water world that is quickly drying up. Comics #42 Aquam (water world) - An ocean planet, with one floating city called "Vlanuda," ruled by Queen Hlorte. This planet is where Ranadium Weed (a cure for Plutonian Plague, and the source of a plastic material) is harvested and exported. Comics #17 Aryl (mirage world) - A largely unknown planet within the orbit of Mercury, "where no man has ever seen a true image of the landscape because of the stupendous and never-ending mirages." the Orbit of Saturn by Roman Frederick Starzl Asperus - Home of the "Emerald Men" who are technologically advanced green humanoids with the ability to fly. Comics Astra - An earth-like world, with ruins from ancient civilizations, that serves as the home of a Terran colony called "Homeport." The planet is inhabited by friendly aquatic humanoids, "Snake-Devils" with claws and fangs, and "Those Others," an intelligent race which bring with them a death to be feared. It is in a system with three planets. Norton Astrax - A forest world inhabited by giants. Humans planted in the soil turn into trees which produce the prized "vitawood." Comics #36 Astron Delta - Planet inhabited by an aggressive, cave dwelling humanoid race. from Space Athena - An earth-like planet four hundred light-years beyond the outermost boundary of the Gern Empire. Prison by Tom Godwin Ato - An earth-like planet inhabited by intelligent, speaking apes who use unintelligent humans as beasts of burden. Most humans have been domesticated, so wild humans are rare. The apes are ruled by a monarchy. (This story is very similar to "The Planet of the Apes" which was written about 20 years later.) Comics #5 Azitroth - A tropical planet covered with heavy gas clouds. Inhabited by primitive ape men who ride Lizard-Lions. Also inhabited by small Zarconian lizards which provide tasty meat. Comics #25 Azra - An industrial planet inhabited by the Iron Jaw Men. Comics #30 Aztla - A jungle world inhabited by green skinned "dragon raiders" who ride dragons and fire crossbows. Comics #29 Baal - A planet inhabited by hostile water dwelling humanoids. Baldur - A planet colonized by humans. It has snow-capped mountains, and clear, cold lakes, and rocky rivers dashing under great vine-hung trees. Uprising by H. Beam Piper Barnil - A planet settled by humans who are technologically advanced. Barnil is in the same system as Holg. Comics #30 Beloro - A planet inhabited by invisible avian predators. Brown of the Rocket Rangers: The Phantom Birds of Beloro Bifrost - A planet colonized by humans. It always keeps the same face turned to its sun. One side is blazingly hot and the other side is close to absolute zero, with a narrow and barely habitable twilight zone in between. Uprising by H. Beam Piper Blyntzyn - A world with no shortage of precious metals, but very little water, sand and wood. Homeworld of small humanoids with advanced technology. Adventures #4 Brutus - A planet inhabited by humanoids that posses superhuman strength and the power of flight. They have a level of technology comparable to Earth and most citizens wear little clothing to show off their tremendous physiques. The planet is also inhabited by giant bats and insects. Comics #1 Calistro - A planet colonized by humans. Brown of the Rocket Rangers: The Black Cloud of Calistro Calypsus - A world that went to war against Earth. Winged Men of Orcon by David R. Sparks Cardor - A planetoid settled by humans. Comics #31 Cassylia (casino planet) - An earth-like planet colonized by humans. It has casinos and is a popular tourist destination. by Harry Harrison Carnavornia - A planet inhabited by humans and a jungle filled with carniverous plants. Comics #28 Clamer - An earth-like planet in the system closest to Groobe. It is inhabited by peaceful humans, and protected by Arpalones. It is orbited by a moon and was invaded by Ozobes. Galaxy Primes by E.E. Smith Coar - The fourth planet in its system, it is inhabited by technologically advnced humans, which rules the system to an oppressive degree. Its scientists created hyperdrive systems, and a superweapon which detroyed Sennech. by Carroll Mather Capps Crimson aka Aladdin's Planet - An earth-like planet about six parsecs stellar north of the heart of the Milky Way Galaxy. It orbits 3 stars, each rising on a different horizon. It is a place where anything you wish for is spontaneously created, and it is where two children were stranded, who shaped the world with their imaginations, creating companions drawn from history and mythology. World Called Crimson by Darius John Granger Cymradia - A jungle planet with purple skies and heavy mist, inhabited by brain men, their synthopoids and the Arborotes. Comics #43 Dara - A planet revolving around a yellow sun, that is rich in heavy metals. It was colonized by humans and had a booming commerce, trading iridium, uranium, tungsten and gold, but was quarantined from all other planets after its people were infected by the Blue Plague. Planet by Murray Leinster Darth - An earth-like planet colonized by humans, but sparsely populated. Its villages are small and there is no industry. There is a building on it that is half a mile tall. of Ersatz by Murray Leinster Diablo - A hot jungle planet inhabited by dragons. Comics #29 Diana - A planet inhabited by humans and ruled by a monarchy. There does not appear to be any men on this world, and it is highly agressive toward neighboring planets. At least one of its rulers had ambitions of ruling the galaxy. Gordon: The Lure of Light Dox - Homeworld of an advanced humanoid race. Shares an orbit around the star Algol with its sister planet Zod, about 93 light years from Earth. Adventures #4 Droga - A planet who's inhabitants were so dangerous that the planet was bombed by a coalition of planets with a blast that knocked the planet off its regular orbit and caused it to experience an ice age. Many centuries later, as the ice receeded, the inhabitants returned to the surface. Comics #25 Ebon - A planet inhabited by humans hostile toward Earth. Gordon: The Planet of Death Ecaep - A rocky planet inhabited by short, round, peaceful cave-dwelling humanoids who have observed earth's violent history and have a great fear of earth's inhabitants. Men Comics #9 Epsilon Eridani System A star system 10.5 light years from Earth. of the Damned by Harry Harrison *Dis (desert world) - The third planet of the system. It is very hot and very dry. The planet is nothing but scorched rock and burning sand. Most of the water is underground and normally inaccessible. The surface water is all in the form of briny, chemically saturated swamps--undrinkable without extensive processing. The seven million inhabitants are equally inhospitable, with deep distrust of offworlders. The inhabitants have created WMD cobalt bombs, and use them to threaten Nyjord. *Nyjord (paradise world) - The fourth planet of the system, it is a lush paradise. It's human inhabitants are far more interested in philosophy than building machines, because life there is so easy. Erb - A planet inhabited by humans with telepathy. Memphir, the great "Empire of Empries" was destroyed by the barbarian hordes of Klem. The people of the great city of Memphir worship Asti. Gifts of Asti by Andre Alice Norton Erxo - A rocky planet inhabited by blobish creatures. Comics #25 Exerdu - A planetoid settled by humans. Comics #27 Falne - An earth-like planet inhabited by peaceful humans who do not wear clothing. Galaxy Primes by E.E. Smith Fenachrone - Home of a highly advanced and aggressive semi-humanoid race, with devastating weapons technology, faster than light battleships, Zone of Force technology and extremely accurate charts of the galaxy. They plan to rule the "Cosmic All," starting with the Milky Way Galaxy and plan to erradicate any race that might stand in their way. The Fenachrone live for more than 100 years, and they have telepathic and hypnotic abilities. Their planet seems to have heavier than earth gravity but a hospitable atmosphere. Three by Edward Elmer Smith Freya - A planet colonized by humans, where the women are especially beautiful. Uprising by H. Beam Piper The Gartner Trisystem - A number of systems with planets and moons colonized by humans. Most are uninhabitable without pressure domes, but are rich in minerals and are heavily mined. The planets include: Britomart, Calidore, Jurgen, Koshchei, Panurge and the moons of Pantagruel. Computer by H. Beam Piper Gemini - A desolate planet on the far side of the Galaxy. It hosts a maximum security prison, where prisoners are held in cells. The atmosphere is not breathable without oxygen purifiers. Gordon: The Breath of Death Gordian Belt - An asteroid belt notorious for space pirate activity. Comics #31 Gormona - A planet who's inhabitants are tyrannical and hostile to earth. Comics #10 The Green System A star system with multiple green stars and numerous planets, largely inhabited by green-skinned humanoids. Three by Edward Elmer Smith *Dasor (water world) - A large ocean world in the Green System. It has a few small islands in its copper-sulfate rich oceans, and each is covered with solar panels and other power generators. It has a rotation of 50 hours and gravity equivalent to .95 of earth's gravity. The planet is inhabited by highly intelligent amphibious green humanoids who are considerably taller and heavier than an average human. They have short arms and webbed feet, with no body hair, somewhat resembling porposies. They get around in speedboats, submarines and waterslide tubes, but their civilization lacks power resources. Their surface cities are named First City through Sixth City. *Norlamin - The sixth planet of the Green System inhabited by an advanced race of pacifists. They are tall and well proportioned green humanoids, with especially large heads to accomodate their large brains. They have great wisdom and comprehension of cosmic phenomena. Their race is much older than the human race. *Osnome - A hot, lush world in the Green System with a peculiar light spectrum. Trees, grasses, minerals and even water appears to resemble every color of the rainbow, as well as colors unknown to earth. The planet is rich in copper and Arenak, a transparent metal 500 times as strong as steel. The world is inhabited by only two civilized nations of humanoids (who are pale green with glossy black hair), each occupying one of the two major continents. One nation is the Kondalians, a warrior race with a code of honor. Their capital city is Kondalek. They have been fighting a war of utter extermination for over 10,000 karkamo (6000 earth years) with the nation of Mardonale, which is on the other side of a sea infused with a copper sulfate solution. The Mardonale are advanced in electrical engineering, but have little understanding of chemistry. They have planes, helicopters and machine guns, but also use swords. They are extremely aggressive and keep slaves. *Urvania - The third planet of the Green system. It is inhabited by a militant race of conquerors ruled by an Emperor and his Overlord. They are an older race and more scientifically advanced than the Osnomians who they wished to conquer. They have copper-sulfate oceans, like the other worlds of the system. Groobe - An earth-like planet once inhabited by humans, until they were nearly all killed off by Ozobes. It is now a quite and desolate wasteland. Galaxy Primes by E.E. Smith Groth - A forest planet settled by humans, in the same system as Nexor. Comics #33 Guar - A planetoid inhabited by war-like humans. Comics #27 Hecate (wandering planetoid) - A movable planet cloaked in darkness whose core is channeled into giant rocket funnels that propel the planet, which is inhabited by humanoids with advanced technology. Hirlaj - Planet with a thin atmosphere, inhabited by the last two dozen members of a race of large, slow-moving creatures with telepathic abilities. These creatures had long ago abolished war on their planet. They worship Kor, a concept in which God and knowledge/science are indistinguishable. of Kor by Terry Carr Hodell - An earth-like planet inhabited by peaceful humans, and protected by Arpalones. The inhabitants are low level telepaths. Their civilization is similar to 20th United States civilization, with elected officials, cars and a monetary system based on precious metals (1 unit of platinum = 7.346 units of gold, 1 unit of gold = 11 units of silver, 1 unit of silver = 4 units of copper). The planet is also inhabited by hordes of vicious native flying creatures, including the sencors, fumapties and lemarts. Galaxy Primes by E.E. Smith Holg - A planet settled by humans who are technologically advanced. Holg is in the same system as Barnil. Comics #30 Hurrah - A planet inhabited by green skinned humanoids. Boy From Hurrah in The Atlanta Constitution Imago - An orbitless planet inhabited by shapeshifters. Flash #4 Imo - A largely barren planet inhabited by friendly green mimes that can instantly change their appearance to exactly duplicate the image of anything they see. They also seem to have the ability to restructure matter to make duplicates of inanimate objects. Finally, they have telepatchic powers and are resistant to high levels of heat. Adventures #40 Indigo - A planet inhabited by blue skinned people, on which everything is a shade of blue. The water will dye anything blue. Comics #21 Inferno - A planet that became superheated due to its volcanos. It was inahbited by small humanoids made of glass, who live in metal huts and communicate by tapping on each other (a language called "clink"). They are ruled by a king called "The Great Glassblower" who controls the volcanos. Comics #2 Inra (extreme planet) - A minor planetoid with a sea that covers nine tenths of the surface. The land is covered by a steaming hot and stinking jungle (even at the poles). Rain here comes in drops the size of a fist and is accompanied by thunder. A rare orchid growns here, as well as 400 foot trees with thorny roots and rough bark, rubbery "snake trees," trees with fine blood sucking fillaments, palms, ferns, vines and weeds. There are a number of animal eating plants, and almost all of the vegetation can directly absorb organic matter. The most intelligent inhabitants resemble muskrats (only uglier), and live in underground dens. The planetoid is also inhabited by a number of deadly creatures, including a poisonous fast moving black-green mold, six-legged water dogs (which are canabalisitic), web serpents (similar to a giant centipede which leaps into the air and glides on webs), small reptiles with posionous feet and regenerative powers, parasites, the Carniovra (a rock-like creature with a yellow fanged mouth 7 feet wide and powerful dull-brown tentacles), and the Ul-lul (a giant, intelligent amorphous amoeba). Unpleasant, but less dangerous inhabitants include water-spiders, swamp flies, and azornaks (large blubbery herbavores resembling a brontosaurus). The Mountains of Perdition are cool and more sparsely inhabited by native life (the main inhabitatns being agressive birds, and a brown lichen that secretes juices). On top of the mountains are the ruins of observatories, made up of pipes, and these are inhabited by telepathic blue-green cyst like creatures. of Dread by R.F. Starzl Jinx - A planet inhabited by four eyed creatures who live in small villages. Comics #21 Jurasia (extreme planet) - A planet with at least one fortified city inhabited by intelligent humanoids. The planet is otherwise overrun by large dinosaur type creatures. Comics #17 Kalpan System - A system of 7 planets that revolve around the twin suns of Argo and Philee. The planets are inhabited by technologically advanced and mostly peaceful humanoids who have long been capable of interplanetary travel. The system is far from Earth. *Kala - The captial planet of the Kalpan system. Its atmosphere is regulated by machines. *Kalpo - A neutral planet. *Myro - A planet hostile to Kala. Karin (evil planet) - One of the "Black Planets of the Universe" is ruled by a dictatorship that considers weakness and sympathy to be crimes punishable by death. Murder, assault, theft and most other evils are considered perfectly legal. The capital city is in ruins and the last honest people on the planet are trying to flee. The rulers of the planet wish to spread their doctrine throughout the galaxy and they have built a machine that enhances a person's agression and inhibits their moral center for a matter of weeks. Gordon: Akim the Terrible Khatka (safari planet) - A planet similar to Africa in climate and geography. It was colonized by refugees from Africa after the Second Atomic War. The inhabitants are governed by an oligarchy, with allegiance to the "Five Famalies." The planet has become a destination spot for big game hunters. The citizens practice magic and have a strong preference for dark skin. People with light skin are subject to prejudice. Poachers are subject to a harsh penalty. Planet by Andrew North Klaxon - An asteroid covered with an exotic jungle. Adventures #11 Kor - A planet inhabited by the quartz men. Comics #44 Kraneus - A small barren planetoid with no atmosphere, rich in Plutonium. It has a small pirate fueling station on it, but it gives off extremely dangerous levels of radiation. Gordon: The Claim Jumpers Krim (financial planet) - A planet colonized by humans, which boasts bustling financial activity. It has traffic jams, slums, tall new buildings and gracious public buildings. It is in the Nurmi Cluster, 5-7 days journey from the planet Walden. of Ersatz by Murray Leinster Kygpton - A very old and dying planet 4 billion miles in diameter, in a galaxy so far away that its light does not reach earth at all. It contain the rare element Sthalreh, and is inhabited by giant living metal creatures. of the Universes by Donald Wandrei Lizoria - An earth-like planet. The human inhabitants are tall and thin, shave all the hair on their bodies and wear little clothing, though it is ornate. Galaxy Primes by E.E. Smith Lorelana - A planet with large cities, inhabited by deadly siren creatures who can disguise themselves as humans. Comics #18 Lyra - A forbidden planet with rich uranium deposits. Its humanoid inhabitant are ruled by a monarchy and they have a quasi-Elizabethan culture. Video: The Swordsmen of Lyra Magnamata Galaxy - A galaxy of dead worlds, sometimes used for experimentation. The barren planets Bacchus, Isis, Mithra and Osiris were destroyed here. Gordon Mannin - A planetoid colonized by humans. Mystery Funnies vol. 1 #3 Manza - A remote planet once inhabited by the Icarians, until it was conquered by the invisible creature known as "Manza" who is now the planet's only inhabitant. Patrol: 4.29 The Invisible Tyrant Maremma - A swamp covered planet inhabited by deadly creatures, including the Viperines, giant cobra-like serpents. Comics #59 Margonia - An earth-like planet inhabited by peaceful humans, and protected by Arpalones. It orbits Beta Centauri Five. It has tremendous oceans and six great continents in addition to polar ice-caps. Galaxy Primes by E.E. Smith --Nargoda - The biggest continent and nation on Margonia. Margon is the name of the capital city, with Margon Base on the nearby coast. The inhabitants are building a starship. Martoon - A planet inhabited by the plasmoids. Comics #43 Maxim - A planet inhabited by agressive humanoids with cloaking technology. Patrol: 2 The Phantom Fleet Metispherous - A planet largely covered by oceans. Intilligent humanoids live beneathe these seas in the Marine City. Video: The Space Hawk Mexady - A small planet inhabited by war-like and technologically advanced humanoids. Comics #2 Micralia - A world roughly half a meter in diameter inhabited by humanoids the size of bacteria. Comics #38 Mimir - A planet "swarming with a race of semi-intelligent quasi-rodents, murderous, treacherous, utterly vicious." Uprising by H. Beam Piper Minos - A planet inhabited by hostile green creatures with tentacle-like arms. Adventures #3 Mongo - A planet inhabited by relatively advanced four-armed humanoids who live in large cities. Comics vol. 2 #1 Mura - A once green planet inhabited by humanoids that became superheated, when subterranean fire creatures rose up through the fissures and conquered the planet with flame weapons. War #17 Mylos - A barren planetoid with no atmosphere, rich in Argonon. There is a small mining facilitiy on it. Gordon: The Claim Jumpers Nevia (water world) - A huge planet, almost entirely covered by water. It is the only planet in its system, orbiting a hot blue sun. The skies are usually clear during the day with torrential downpoors at night. It is inhabited by a number of intelligent water-breating and amphibious races, which frequently war with each other. The planet has very little iron, and the substance is considered a comodity more precious than gold. The dominant species of the planet has developed ships capable of faster than light travel and have set off in search of iron. This sepecies has built cities that breach the surface of the planet's waters. TOne city is described as, "a city whose buildings were flat-topped, hexagonal towers, exactly alike in size, shape, color, and material. These buildings were arranged as the cells of a honeycomb would be if each cell were separated from its neighbors by a relatively narrow channel of water, and all were built of the same white metal. Many bridges and more tubes extended through the air from building to building, and the watery "streets" teemed with swimmers, with surface craft, and with submarines." by E.E. Smith New Terra - Planet colonized by humans. by John Keith Laumer Nexor - A forest planet settled by humans, in the same system as Groth. Comics #33 Nidhog - A planet which is "cold and foggy, its equatorial zone a gloomy marsh and the rest of the planet locked in eternal ice." Uprising by H. Beam Piper Noom - A planet colonized by humans that has a military dictatorship in the year 3000. Officers ride genetically engineered unicorns. Fire Comics #3 Nux - A small, rocky planetoid with a breathable atmosphere.Adventures Oceania - A planet largely comprised of silver waters. On land, there are glittering caverns and the "Mysterious Sands" which change humans into animal-like monsters. The humanoids who live on land are ruled by three disembodied heads who live in a great palace. Comics #61 Odin - A planet colonized by humans that became the capital of the First Galactic Empire. It has wide grasslands and evergreen forests of pines. It has two moons: Hugin and Munin. It has a spaceport called The City of Asgard. Beam Piper Oma - Planet inhabited by "globe men." Brown of the Rocket Rangers: The Globe Men of Oma Orca Video: The Plunder of Orca Orcon (extreme planet) - A small planet with hot, moist atmosphere, in a distant galaxy on the far end of the universe from our own. It has warm bubbling chemical seas, an eratic, snake-like orbit and an irregular rotation so that days may be hours long or months long. It is inhabited by bird-men, who possess advanced technology. Winged Men of Orcon by David R. Sparks Orede - An earth-like planet half way between Weald and Dara, rich in heavy metals and home to a small mining colony from Weald. It also has a massive population of wild cattle. There is only one other planet orbiting its star. Planet by Murray Leinster Orion - A dangerous jungle world where prisoners are forced to work. Inhabited by centaurs, Kangarans and poisonous lizards. Comics #35 Paladnor - The prison planet of the universe. It has sparse vegetation, pterodactyl like creatures, and volcanos. Comics #58 Parun - A mountainous world inhabited by "war-mad" people who are ruled by the War Queen Morla. Comics #15 Pax - A peaceful planet. Comics #28 Petreac - A planet inhabited by humans, and controlled by the Potentate and the frivolous Nenni caste. It has casinos and high society, but it is not considered particularly advanced or enlightened. It has waged many petty wars with its neighbor, Rotune. World by John Keith Laumer Pharaoh - A planet on which a beautiful flowers with deadly vines, a voracious appetite and amazing regenerative properties is dominant over all other forms of life. Adventures #8 Pharisees - An asteroid with a breathable atmosphere and tropical jungles. It is inhabited by the cute but deadly little "winkies" and the fierce looking "piranosaurs" who keep their population in check. Adventures #8 Planet H - A water world. Brown of the Rocket Rangers: The Plan of Planet H Planetoid R - A rocky, cratered planetoid inhabited by the blind, hairy, subterranean "Mummy People" who are led by King Zog. They are guided by baboonlike creatures. Comics #61 Planetoid Zero - A desolate planetoid with fissures that excrete a gas that will knock humans unconcious. It is inhabited by giant humanoids with two faces. Comics #12 Poictesme - An earth-like planet colonized by humans around 2550. It is a Member Republic in the Terran Federation. It was primarily an agricultural planet, but was used as an advance base for the Third Fleet-Army Force during the System States War. A great deal of military hardware was simply left on the planet making it "The Junkyard Planet." Among other things, a powerful tactical computer named Merlin is rumored to have been left on the planet. It is about two months distant from the planet Odin. Computer by H. Beam Piper --Calder Range - A jagged granite mountain range between near Litchfield. --Gordon Valley - Below the Calder Range. --Litchfield - A small town in the Big Bend, two hours from Storisende. It has an airport, distilleries and a mall. --Storisende - A major metropolis and space port. Ponthis System - A system with sixteen equal-sized planets, each with a single satellite. They are inhabited by crude vegetation, including the blue hensorr trees, but not currently inhabited by animal life. In order the planets are: Coulora, Jama, Tenethon, Mokrell, R-9, Stragella, R-12 and R-14. Long Voyage *Nizar - The largest planet in the system. It has heavy top soil, weeds that seem to sing in the wind, and is inhabited by lizard-birds. There are ruins of a large temple with triangular doors and architecture. Procyon IV - A hot, desolate planet in a distant region of space. Water is scarce, and the inhabitants destroyed their once great civilization with nuclear war. It is about 11.4 lightyears from Earth. Patrol: 5.7 The Wild Men Of Procyon Pyrrus (extreme planet) - One of the harshest of all the colonized planets. Its gravity is nearly twice that of earth and it has an axial tilt of 42 degrees, resulting in some of the most extreme weather of any colonized planet. The climate varries from arctic to tropical in a single day. It has two moons, Samas and Bessos which create giant thrity meter tides in the ocean. The planet has unceasing volcanic activity. It is rich in heavy metals. A self sustained mining colony has been established on the planet, but the average life expectancy of the inhabitants is 16 years. The native life forms are described as: "armor-plated, poisonous, claw-tipped and fanged-mouthed. That describes everything that walks, flaps or just sits and grows." Even the plants have teeth. by Harry Harrison Raau - A jungle planet inhabited by humanoids who live in huts and worhip the god Urr. Comics #31 Ragnarok (extreme planet) - An unforbidding planet with 1.5 times earth's gravity, inhabited by fierce beasts such as the prowlers (the dominant species), the unicorns and the swamp crawlers. Prison by Tom Godwin Roald - A planet that orbits the star Wolf 359, with 2.7 times the gravity of earth. It was terra-formed and colonized by humans (its natural atmosphere is low on oxygen). The first colony became Roald City. Corbett, Space Cadet: The Space Pioneers Ronda - A planet in Galaxy 101 inhabited by yellow skinned, pointy eared humanoids who sought to conquer other planets because they could not support their own population on Ronda alone. War #17 Rotune - A planet with a developing civilization. It's people are considered backward and beligenerant. It has waged many petty wars with its neighbor, Petreac. World by John Keith Laumer Sargol - A planet about a quarter of the galaxy away from Earth, that exports exotic scented products, and the unique Koros stones. Ship by Andre Norton Sennech - An icy planet, inhabited by human colonists from Coar. It has towns, cities (including Capitol City), blue artifical lakes, and forests of hardy conifers from Teyr. It is the fifth planet in the system and dominated by the rule of Coar. It was largely destroyed by a superweapon, when it rose in revolt against Coar. by Carroll Mather Capps Sirius Star System The second closest star system to earth, only 8.6 light years away. Ilosia - A planet inhabited by Sirian settlers, but laregely ruled by the Terran Empire. William Cole *'Jarga' - A planet orbiting the star Sirius, inhabited by primitive Wojos. It was colonized by humans. Adventures *Kairet - A planet orbiting the star Sirius which has a vast empire in 2236. William Cole *Margino - An earth-like planet orbiting the star Sirius which is roughly the size of Jupiter. It is subject to massive volcanic erruptions which can swallow an entire city in lava. It is inhabitted by black giant humanoids who ride six legged horses, the Graymum who are blue skinned humanoids who perform human sacrafices. There are also giant riding birds and humanoid inhabitants who wear blue robes and have interstellar air ships. Boys' Trip to an Unknown Planet by Francis Worcester Doughty *Palos - The major planet of the Sirian system. Tamarizia is the largest kingdom, where the human-like people worship the god Zitu. They are opposed by the Zollarians. Ulrich Giesy *Sirius IV - The first planet colonized by humans outside the Solar System. Patrol: 2 Three Exiles The Space Lorelei - An asteroid, about a half mile in diameter, with a female face carved onto its surface. Inside are stasis pods filled with beautiful women and giant spiders which guard them. Worlds #6 The Sword Worlds Planets colonized by 10,000 human refuges from Abigor, a planet on the loosing side of The System States War. It is far beyond the boundaries of the Terran Federation, leaving them largely isolated. The population grew to three and a half billion, organized in a feudal system of kingdoms, duchies, and other small states, ruled by frequently-warring noblemen. Viking by H. Beam Piper *Amaterasu - A technologically advanced world. It has sizable deposits of gadolinium, but no plutonium. It enters into a partnership with Beowulf. *Beowulf - A technologically advanced world, lacking only interstellar space flight. It has deposits of plutonium, but no gadolinium, an essential element for hyperdrive engines. *Curtana - The planet on which the city Windsor is located. It is 2000 hours from the nearest planet of the Terran Federation. *Dagon - A planet used as a base by space vikings. *Durendal - Controlled by a royal house in which the princes are at war with each other. *Flamberge *Excalibur - The first of the "Sword Worlds" colonized by human refugees from Abigor. *Gram - Colonized from Haulteclere. *Haulteclere - Colonized from Joyeuse. *Hoth - A planet used as a base by space vikings. *Jagannath *Joyeuse - Colonized from Excalibur. *Khepera - A planet with low defenses and not much to take. *Marduk - A civilized world ruled by a royal family. *Morglay - had been involved in dynastic wars. *Nergal - A planet inhabited by brown skinned people. It is used as a base by space vikings. *Tanith - A primitive planet. *Tizona - A planet inhabited by "girrafe-birds." *Xipototec *Xochitl - A planet used as a base by space vikings. Synthios - A planet inhabited by humans and ruled by a monarchy. It specialized in the manufacture and sale of android workers, but around 2860, the king shut down production, believing that the androids were a threat to humanity. He ordered the androids to be sealed in vaults. The power source for the android command center, located beneathe a mountain, was shut down, and its location kept a secret. Gordon: The Return of the Androids Talus III - A planet inhabited by blue skinned humanoids with large heads who ride giant Geese-like creatures. War #2 Tarset - A rugged planet that supported an ancient civilization, but is now mostly dead. There are massive subterranean catacombs with stone walls, pillars and the dried remains of dead vines. Deep in the catacombs is the cursed tomb of Belphegor, guarded by its hideous one-eyed idol. In addition to the idol's deadly eye beam, the tomb includes trap doors and moving walls. Gordon: The Planet of Death Telemos - A planet inhabited by humanoids with a peaceful and technologically advanced society. They have never had a war. Action #1 Teyr - A forest planet, mostly wild, inhabited by the Aum. It has a few human colonies from Coar and Sennech. It is the third planet in the system. by Carroll Mather Capps *Luhin - The Moon of Teyr. It is colonized. Thaker - An earth-like planet inhabited by peaceful humans. The are building a starship. Galaxy Primes by E.E. Smith Therma - A rocky, uncharted world, rich in atomite and inhabited by the primitve "Fire-Mime" creatures. Comics #46 Theta Gisol System - A star system with a gas giant calimed by the Plumie race and a planet with an oxygen atmosphere, claimed by humans. Aliens by Murray Leinster Theta N-1 - A small planetoid that is nearly lifeless except for a small jungle oasis, which is inhabited by snakes, rodents, spiders, alligators, primates, lions and other wild cats. Gordon: The Forbidden Experiment Thetis - An earth-like planet. of Ersatz by Murray Leinster Thor - A planet of conquerors. Comics #32 Tok - A desolate planetoid with a space port and taverns. Comics #28 Tolophon - A mysterious planet in the deep uncharted regions of space, considered too difficult to reach. It served as the secret location for a school of crime. Comics #55 Torion - A planet inhabited by agressive humanoids with a paralyzing hypnotic power. Video: The Power of Leonis Tormance - A planet orbiting the double stars Branchspell and Alppain, which we believe to be "Arcturus." It is about 36.7 lightyears from earth. Humans can not survive in this planet's atmosphere without genetic modification. Voyage to Arcturus by David Lindsay Tralee (political planet) - A human planet where political treaties are signed. Planet by Murray Leinster Vada - A planet inhabited by technologically advanced humanoids in some distant part of the universe. It was destroyed by a rogue star, but it's people escaped in a disc shaped flying city. The inhabitants are about 4 feet tall, with leathery faces, and completely bald. Flying City by H. Thompson Rich Valsuvia - A planet inhabited by blue skinned humanoids and black gorilloids. The humanoids have transparent metal, ride giant birds and whistle instead of laughing. the Earth by John Q. Mawhinney Vanam - A civilized planet ruled by the Nazim. Comics #25 Varz - A planetoid settled by humans. Comics #32 Vegeto - A planet inhabited by intelligent and extremely dangerous plants. No human has ever returned from the planet alive. Comics #4 Viro - A planet inhabited by a war-like race, which was destroyed in an experiment by the Viran general Kalthaer. Comics #1 Vita - The homeworld of a race of humanoid slavers. Comics #32 Volcus - A blazing planet, still in it's formative stage, with only one settlement where humans are turned into automaton soldiers. Comics #1 Volta - A planet inhabited by a war-like race that conquered much of the galaxy in the 33rd century. It is protected by a force field, and has a large capital palace made of steel. Comics #22 Vulca - An asteroid in deep space where humans have set up labratory stations. It has a breathable atmosphere, exotic plant life and a mountain made of crystal called "Diamond Mountain." There are no ships on it capable of reaching another inhabited body. Adventures #8 Vuur - A jungle planet with a thick, cloudy atmosphere, inhabited by armadilloids and dragons. It is considered extremely dangerous. There are no humans except for the workers at a "hydrocean" facility which is terraforming the planet. Comics #27 Walden (wealthy planet) - An earth-like planet colonized by humans. The inhabitants are very prosperous and judgemental and do not believe in charity. "Outside the capital city its spaceport received shipments of luxuries and raw materials from halfway across the galaxy. Its landing grid reared skyward and tapped the planet's ionosphere for power with which to hoist ships to clear space and pluck down others from emptiness. There was commerce and manufacture and wealth and culture, and Walden modestly admitted that its standard of living was the highest in the Nurmi Cluster. Its citizens had no reason to worry about anything but a supply of tranquilizers to enable them to stand the boredom of their lives." of Ersatz by Murray Leinster Wandl (wandering planetoid) - A small planetoid (about 432 miles in diameter) that can be moved by its inhabitants, who are small creatures with large brains and telepathic powers. They serve as a conquering force for a more powerful planet in their own system. King Cummings Weald - A planet colonized by humans with an irrational hatred of the "blueskins" on the nearby planet Dara. Planet by Murray Leinster Xandru - A planet settled by humans, who are all killed by gas around 2700. Comics #30 Xanthia - A world colonized by humans, with Greco-Roman arcitecture. Comics #59 Xarto - A nightmarish jungle planet inhabited by man-eating plants. Adventures #11 Xaxta - A desert planet settled by humans. The wealthiest humans in the galaxy live in Lekkon Land and great treasures are guarded by warriors in the Valley of Tombs, where the rich are buried with their possessions. Comics #30 Xecho (water world) - A hot, steam covered ocean world with only a few small islands. It is in the same system as Khatka. Planet by Andrew North Xer - Humans who live on this planet for more than six months become dependant on its atmosphere and can never leave. Comics #34 Xeron - A prison planet. Comics #33 Xerxes - A planet ruled by androids. Adventures #10 Xerxes - A planet ruled by a monarchy. Gordon: The Frightened King Xlarbti (wandering planet) - A huge artificial world, which is composed entirely of Sthalreh, built by the inhabitants of Kygpton. It has propulsion systems that accelerate it many times the speed of light. It has a smooth black surface. of the Universes by Donald Wandrei Xollar - A planet in the Andromeda galaxy, a million light years from earth. The inhabitants are highly intelligent creatures with short black torsos and long, black, snake-like tentacles. They are ruled by The Council of Three who oversee an empire. The planet is near interdimensional portals that make it a nexus to at least seven worlds. Like its neighboring planets, it has an atmosphere of purple mist, that would be immediately fatal to humans. of Xollar by Hal K. Wells Yill - An earth-like planet near the Sirenian System. It has a blue sun. It is inhabited by tall gray skinned humanoids with short necks. Yillian Way by John Keith Laumer z'Srauff Star Cluster - A cluster of systems near New Texas, about 42 lightyears from Earth. It is inhabited by the dog-like humanoids known as the z'Srauff. Planet for Texans by H. Beam Piper Zajar - Planet inhabited by yellow skinned humanoids with fins who can create android decoys and want to conquer the Earth. War #17 Zan (pirate planet) - A planet that hosts a very poor human colony, mostly farmers. There is little entertainment. It is home to pirates and criminals, but because of the reputation of the planet, the inhabitants try to act extra innocent. of Ersatz by Murray Leinster Zev - A planetoid settled by humans and ruled by a royal family. The people are heavily and unfairly taxed. Comics #22 Zod - Homeworld of the Zodian Devils. Shares an orbit around the star Algol with its sister planet Dox, about 93 light years from Earth. Adventures #4 Zog - A forest planet inhabited by humanoids. Comics #20 Zu - A planet on which once-proud humans have been enslaved by the "Great Intelligence" that hears all, sees all and uses robot enforcers. Comics #4 Zuro - A small uninhabited Earth-like planet, a great distance from Earth, which is rich in Burnium, the element used to make death rays. Comics #4 Zutarn - An earth-like planet inhabited by greenish "imps" who live in cities with spiraling architecture. Comics #20 Zylmarx - A planet inhabited by hostile humanoids. Comics #89 The Solar System *Alkar - The legendary black planet lying beyond the orbit of Neptune. Corbett, Space Cadet: The Mystery of Alkar *Barsoom - An alternate version of Mars, inhabited by a number of competing humanoid races, who are at war with each other. Rice Burroughs '-Aanthor' - A city of ancient ruins in the south of Barsoom, inhabited by the Dusar. '-Bantoom' - A hidden valley and dwelling place of the Kaldanes and their Rykors. '-Gathol' - A prominent city-state inhabited by Red Martians. '-Hastor' - City-state inhabited by Red Martians. '-Helium' - A prominent city-state inhabited by Red Martians, the historic enemy of Zodanga. '-Kaol' - City-state inhabited by Red Martians. '-Korus' - A lost sea in the Valley Dor, near the South Pole. '-Lothar' - '-Manator' - An isolated city-state inhabited by Red Martians. It is a technologically backward Red Martian civilization, which has no firearms or fliers, survives by raiding caravans and prevents anyone from leaving their society. They have two distinctive traditions, firstly a habit of displaying the dead, covered in ornaments, and secondly playing a live version of the Martian chess, Jetan. In Manator, captives are forced to a fight to the death in the arena, in a modified version of Jetan, a popular Barsoomian board game resembling Chess; the living version uses people as the game pieces on a life-sized board, with each taking of a piece being a duel to the death. '-Omean' - An underground sea below the lost sea of Korus and the Valley Dor, all located near the South Pole. '-Ptarth' - City-state inhabited by Red Martians. '-River Iss' - Inhabited by Plant Men, runs through Valley Dor. '-Valley Dor' - A vealley near the south pole of Barsoon, which no one ever escapes from. Condisered the Barsoomian afterlife. '-Zodanga' - A prominent city-state inhabited by Red Martians, the historic enemy of Helium. *Bloodu - A hollow planet with wide plateaus, that glows red. It is inhabited by the subterranean "super leeches" (humanoid leeches) and their trained "trekurs." Comics #8 *Clavo - Planet with an eccentric orbit that passes through our solar system. Brown of the Rocket Rangers: The Monkey That Couldn't Stop Growing *Devil's Asteroid - An asteroid roughly 19 miles in diameter, between Mars and Jupiter. It has artificial gravity generators in the center, approximating earth's gravity. It is covered with lush jungles, and an earth-like atmosphere. It serves as an island of exile for criminals of Earth convicted by the Martian government. The exiles live in grass huts, and the newest member is always the leader of the group, as the men are slowly devolving into beasts on the planet. Devil's Asteroid by Manly Wade Wellman *Doba - An asteroid with an artificial atmosphere. Adventures #4 *Epsilon XXX - A planetoid with an atmosphere that lies between Earth and Mars. Gordon: The Race Against Time *Gallia - A cold, but inhabitable comet that is 2300km in diameter. Verne *Gamma-3 - An asteroid on which a recreational space station has been built as a rest stop. Adventures #1 *Gudrun - A planet who's viking-like inhabitants were once at war with Pluto. Comics #27 *Higgins Planetoid - A planetoid in our solar system, where the Carnacans left a weapon powerful enough to destroy the galaxy. Patrol: 1.32 The Dangerous Discovery *Kano - A planet inhabited by technologically advanced humanoids. It is 23 billion miles from Earth. Adventures #16 *Lilith - An invisible planet near Earth's moon that serves as a refuge for all the evil spirits in the universe. Comics #1 *Marduk, The Jinx Planet - A hollow volcanic planet, surrounded by thick clouds at the outer edge of our system. It's surface is icy, and it is rich in iron ore. It is ruled by Karmud, and he uses a metal globe in the center of the planet to draw in passing ships and make their passangers into slaves for his mines. Adventures #3 *Minerva - Alternative name for earth. In the 26th Century, its capital is "New Minerva." Adventures #1 *Morehouse V - A newly colonized planetoid. It is on a trajectory to pass so closely to the sun that no one on the planetoid will survive. Patrol: 2 Explosion on Morehouse V *Olympus - A massive planet on the edge of our solar system. It has a mean distance of 11,400,799,642 miles from the Sun (about 4 times the distance of Pluto), and orbits the Sun in 1311 years, 294 days, 12 hours, 43 minutes, and 9 seconds. the Year 2889 by Jules Verne *Paira - A watery planet that maintains the exact same orbit as earth, which is always on the far side of the sun. From Space *Pax - An asteroid colonized by humans fleeing a nuclear war on earth. They built a large city on the asteroid, intended to be a peaceful utopian society. Worlds #5 *Phann - The planet that once existed between the orbits of Mars and Jupiter, until it was destroyed and became an asteroid belt. speculation *Planeria Rex - A "new world" in our system, which serves as the capital for the League of Planets. It is surrounded by asteroids. Planet Man *Planetoid 50 - A comet-like panetoid that passes the Earth every seven years or so. It is rich in Alurim. Covered in jungles and inhabited by small intelligent humanoids and the Xill, aka "Space Gods." Worlds #7 *Planetoid 91 - A planetoid traveling in a strange elliptical orbit on the edge of our solar system. The planetoid has industrial complexes that are operated entirely under water. Patrol: 2 Underwater Treachery *Planet X - A planet estimated to be five-thousand times the size of Earth. It is shrouded in swirling mists and covered by a dense, impenetrable jungle. It is inhabited by dinosaurs, cave-men, giant metal-eating worms, ice demons, and man-eating wolf plants. In the Valley of Illusion, nothing is what it seems to be. There are valuable mineral ores in its great caverns. Patrol: 3 The Mystery of Planet X *Poesia (Planetoid 946) - Inhabited by the subterranean "Octopus-Kings". Named after Edgar Allen Poe. Worlds #2 *Sirion - A planet on the rim of our system colonized by humans. Action #1 *Tellus - Alternative name for earth, mainly used by EE Smith. *Terra - Alternative name for earth. In the Space Patrol series, Terra was an artificial planet, with the intergalactic government convening in Terra City. Patrol *Vulcan - A volcanic planet, inhabited by the "fire men" (creatures made of fire). The planet was discovered in 1990 and it is 23 million miles from the sun (inside the orbit of Mercury). Adventures #2 '-Vulcan's Workshop' - The most feared prison in the solar system, where Martians send the worst offenders. Workshop by Harl Vincent *Yuggoth (planet of powerful beings) - May either be a version of Pluto or a mysterious tenth planet on the edge of our solar system. Described by Lovecraft as, "a strange dark orb at the very rim of our solar system... There are mighty cities on Yuggorath great tiers of terraced towers built of black stone... The sun shines there no brighter than a star, but the beings need no light. They have other subtler senses, and put no windows in their great houses and temples... ." *Z-40 - An asteroid in the "Red Belt" of our solar system, about 20 miles in diameter with an oxygen atmosphere, lush tropial vegetation, large radium deposits, and a 6 hour rotation cycle. It has a 300 acre lake. It is also inhabited by a huge noctural three armed creature with silicon dioxide armor plating. Planetoid of Peril by Paul Ernst Category:[[Category:Locations]] Category:Places Category:Galaxy